


The Seventh Abyss

by fan7869



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan7869/pseuds/fan7869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's dad comes to town with some news. She doesn't take it well and Oliver is completely oblivious. She goes to Diggle for help and when she needs Oliver the most, he isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obliviousness

Just last week was the anniversary of the day Felicity's mom died. She remembers the day clearly. Too clearly.

Three years and one week ago, her day had started out normal for her. Wake up, get ready for work, get her usual coffee at her usual coffee place. She is at home with her glass of red wine, sitting on the couch watching her favorite TV show on Netflix, wrapped up in her favorite fuzzy blanket that her mother had given to her as a house warming gift just before she moved to central city.

Her cell phone rings and she picked it up to see her dad's picture.

She answers it with a smile on her face only to have it fall moments later when her father tells her the news that her mother had been mugged.

Her mother was just getting out of the car when two guys came up to her and shot her.

They had taken her wallet but left her wedding and engagement ring.

Now Felicity was sitting at her desk secretly getting a head start on some of tonight's arrows work. 

She's so engrossed in her work that she doesn't look up until she hears someone clear their throat.

She looks up with a smile on her face, thinking it's Oliver, only to to see her father looking down at her, and starts chocking on air she's so surprised.

She should be happy to see him. It's not that she hates her father, just that she is surprised to see him. Their relationship isn't that great so the fact that he's hear,and hasn't come to visit her since her mother died surprises her.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see me Felicity." Her father says.

Oliver walks out of his office before Felicity gets the chance to reply.

"Can I help you?" Oliver says giving Felicity's dad his best playboy-billionare-business smile.

The strange man looks from Felicity to Oliver. "No. Thank you," Then he looks back to Felicity expectantly and as if on cue Felicity stands up.

"Um. Oli- Mr. Queen...." Felicity lets her sentence fall as if struggling for the right words to tell him.

"Hi. I'm Richard Smoak. Felicity's father." He says holding his hand out for Oliver to shake.

Oliver can't help his surprise at this. Felicity must get her looks form her mother because this man looks nothing like her. Then it comes to his attention that he really doesn't know much about his IT girl.

He quick puts his mask back into place and shakes Richard's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Smoak."

"Like wise Mr. Queen," but his tone says other wise, earning Mr. Smoak a glare from his daughter. "Anyway I was hoping to take my daughter out for lunch."

Felicity suddenly springs into action. "Actually dad, I can't. Mr. Queen has a very important meeting in a few minutes, and we have reports to go over before hand." She says holding a manila folder in her hands.

"None sense Felicity. I'll be just fine with out you for a little while."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Go. Have lunch with your father." Oliver interrupts tilting his head towards the elevators in encouragement.

"Okay." She says walking behind her desk to collect her jacket.

"Bye. Have Fun." She calls after her, completely missing how Felicity tenses slightly when Richard places his hand on her on her back to guide her to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch so far has been tense. Her and her dad used to be close once, not as close as her mom, but since she died everything change between them. She can't help but think that part of it is her fault.  
Ever since her mom’s death she hasn't been able to let go. The mugging just never really made sense to her. Why take her wallet and leave behind an expensive engagement ring? The police ruled it as a mugging, but she always felt like there was more to it than just that. She couldn't bring herself to let it go. 

She thinks her family resents her for that. While everyone else tried to move on and heal, Felicity never really could. A little while after the 1st year anniversary of her mother's death her father started to distance himself from Felicity. The weekly calls turned to monthly calls, of course they lessened even more once she started helping Oliver.

Though when Oliver came into her life, that's when things really started to get better for her. It was probably the fact that what she was helping them do was doing some real good in the city. More now that he's more focused on cleaning up the city since the undertaking. Taking down people like those that killed her mother made her feel good. Gave her a sense of purpose. One that she felt she lost along with her mother.  
So now she is sitting across the table at a cafe for lunch with her father, reminiscing about the past. She misses how things used to be.

"Dad why are you here?"

Richard stops his story and looks a confused like he didn't hear her right.

"Can't a father just come to take his daughter out to lunch?" He says.

"Yes, but you haven't in a while so obviously there's a reason you are here so can we just skip to it already?"

"Okay," so there is something he's here for, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you and I thought it would be better to tell you in person."

The words just slipped out her mouth even though she knew how dramatic she was being. "OH MY GOSH!" Then she remembers that they are in a public cafe and they are not the only ones here so she lowers her voice. "Are you sick? Is there something wrong? Are you dying?"

"God no." He says calming her down. "It's nothing like that. I came here because I wanted you to meet my fiancé."

She must have heard wrong. "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm getting married and I want you to meet my fiancé."

"Are you serious right now!? How could you do this!" she says trying her best not to cause a scene.

How could he do this? Breaking the news to her so soon. There years ago her mother, his wife, died. 

"Honey calm down. Listen. This is important to me, okay? Now, she is joining us for dinner tonight at the restaurant and I am asking you to give her a chance."

“No. You cannot ask that of me. How could you do this!?! To me? To mom?”

People in the café started staring at them. “Fel-“ 

“No.” How could this possibly be happening? Life isn’t fair. How could he. Who the hell is this woman? Her mother died just over 3 years ago. She doesn’t care who this other woman is. “I have to get back to work.”

And with that she sat up and walk right out of the door leaving her father ridden with guilt and shame.


End file.
